


Agatha Finds Out

by McBangle



Series: Agatha Finds It All Out [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha in California, Gen, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-explanatory, Tacos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha laughs and scrolls up to see the picture. Same old Penny. Always wasting magic on hair colour when a talented stylist could match that colour <i>and</i> put a little product in her hair for once to tame that -</p><p>Agatha squints at her phone. Taps the picture to expand it. Pinches and zooms in on the upper right-hand corner above Penny's left shoulder. </p><p>Blinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agatha Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at "Carry On" fanfic, so be gentle! I really enjoyed Agatha's happy ending, but was just dying for her to find out about Snowbaz, so - I wrote my own version.
> 
> Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce, Simon Snow and Baz Pitch all belong to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell!

Agatha's phone buzzes five times. She gives her friends an apologetic smile while pulling it out of her pocket. 

Five new texts from Penny. Of course. 

Her phone displays the bottom half of a pic, followed by four text messages:

_New hair colour!_

_What do you think?_

_I was feeling purple_

_Brilliant, no?_

Agatha laughs and scrolls up to see the picture. Same old Penny. Always wasting magic on hair colour when a talented stylist could match that colour _and_ put a little product in her hair for once to tame that -

Agatha squints at her phone. Taps the picture to expand it. Pinches and zooms in on the upper right-hand corner above Penny's left shoulder. 

Blinks. 

Laughs.

Laughs so hard she nearly drops the phone before remembering to close the picture so her friends don't see Simon's new look.

Penny must have respected Agatha's wishes to avoid news of the magickal world far better than Agatha had given her credit for, if she's managed never to mention _this_ to Agatha. She can't decide which news Penny would have been more excited to tell Agatha about. Simon's red dragon wings and ridiculous cartoon devil tail? Or Simon snogging Baz on Simon's and Penny's couch? 

...No, actually, she's pretty sure she knows which news Penny would have been most excited about.

Agatha's friends are still looking at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

Agatha holds one side while she puts her phone back in her pocket. 

"Hnh", she wheezes out one last laugh. "My high school boyfriend... and my high school crush."

Memories rush back to her. All those times she caught Simon staring at Baz, Simon covering it up by muttering something about Baz plotting something. Trying to catch Baz's attention only to find his eyes rooted squarely on Simon. That time in the Wavering Wood - who exactly had Simon been jealous of? Simon at Baz's house on Christmas Eve - oh! They were already snogging back then, weren't they?

She laughs again. "How did I not realize, all of those years, that my boyfriend and I were crushing on the same boy? They were so obvious about it! And Baz always seemed so unobtainable - I guess he really was, for me!" 

"Your ex is gay?" Sierra asks, passing the joint.

Agatha shrugs. "I guess so. Gay, bi, pan, whatever."

Benji looks at her attentively. "Are you upset?"

"No babe," she laughs, patting his knee before taking a hit. "Just a little embarrassed that I didn't figure it out sooner. Who wants some tacos? I am _starving_."

...

Hours later, Agatha opens the pic again. She might actually keep it. She hadn't thought she would want a picture of her old Watford friends, but when was the last time she saw them all looking so happy and drama-free? Maybe never. Of course, she would have to Photoshop out Simon's wings and tail before any of her friends could see the picture. That could be a challenge.

She opens Penny's text message again. Types out a response.

_Interesting pic_

_When were you planning on telling me about all of this?_

Taps "Send".

Waits for Penny to figure it out.


End file.
